


A Forgotten Story

by MushroomWings



Series: Jeweled Artifacts [1]
Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Gen, but it's a precursor to the next sotry, there's literaslly only ocs in this pretty myuch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomWings/pseuds/MushroomWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, five islands were joined together, but a war split them apart. Now, a tribe thought to be long-dead is aiming to revive that war, and there are few that can stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forgotten Story

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested music track: Boundary Between the Wind and Earth from Baten Kaitos Origins.

 

**_Many millenia ago, long before the time of peace, the islands known as Kongo Bongo, Crocodile Isle, Credd Rock, and Aqua Reef were all one continent known as Homura. It was a nice land, divided by four regions that resided in peace. One day, however, a civil war broke out that lasted three days before a group of mages, whose names are lost to time, provided a solution that would change the continent's history, but for the better, or the worse, none knew._ **

 

**_The solution was for the four mages to split the island into four, to represent the regions that would become the new breaks of land. The regions-Konoro, Crena, Crocoga, and Reffira-become the islands we know them as today. Each mage took an island to help shape into their own independent states, and for a time, it was peaceful once more but it did not last long._ **

 

**_Three of the islands were disconnected from the point that kept them, as regions, aloft. The point remained at Crocoga, however, and would later become known as Crocodile Core. As a result, if something were not done, the other three newly-born islands would sink and be forever lost. To create the three Jewel Artifacts that allowed the islands to stay aloft, three people offered themselves as sacrifices._ **

 

**_A young woman from Reffia became the Sapphire Tear while a child from Crena gave himself up to be the Ruby Sun and a man from Konoro allowed the powers to create from him the Crystal Coconut. Once the Jewels were created, there was very little turmoil for a time._ **


End file.
